Valentine
by Simon Seville
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Alvon Valentine one-shot. Simon has a secret admire.


**Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Since it's Valentine's Day, I decided to write you guys a little story. It is Alvon so if you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Enjoy!**

**_page brake_**

Everlasting Love

From: Your Secret Admirer

A little something, something for a very special person!

Love cannot explain how much I truly and sincerely love you…

Very sweet, and smart… SS just like your initials

I sit and watch you, and I can't be more proud of you

Nobody can compare to your admirable talent and wisdom

Simon, when I see you, you make my heart flutter!

Every time you comfort me, I know everything is going to be okay

Valentine, you make me feel special when everyone else puts me down

Intelligent like a dolphin

Loving like a cat

Leading like a the head bird in a flock

Everlasting love

Simon looked at the note on his locker. Who wrote this? It was certainly not something Simon ever expected to find. It just seemed like everyone would pass his by. Nobody really paid much attention to him. So to find such a sweet poem like this was a little ego boost. And on Valentine's Day! What a nice little plus.

Simon smiled as he folded the poem and put it in his backpack.

'_Who could this be from?' _The intelligent chipmunk thought. _'Maybe there's something in here I'm missing…' _Deciding to look at the poem carefully later, Simon started to head out to he and his brothers normal waiting spot in front of the school.

"Took you long enough." Alvin remarked.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Like you have room to speak." He murmured.

**_page brake_**

Once his room, Simon took the note out of his backpack and started to re-read it. Telling who wrote it by hand writing was out.

'_They typed it.' _Simon cursed mentally. _'Maybe looking at the style of writing will help me!' _

Simon started to read the poem once again. Whenever he read it, he could help but feel his heart flutter with excitement. He had a secret admirer and Alvin didn't. Well, as far as he knew for now.

With a loud bang, Alvin shut the bedroom door and hopped on to his brother's bed.

"Whatch doin?" Alvin asked leaning over his brother's shoulder.

The younger chipmunk blushed trying to hide it. "Nothing… ummm… why are you em… in my personal space?" Simon asked slightly flustered.

"What are you so nervous about? Ohhhh! I know, I bet you got an A- on your math test didn't you?" Alvin smirked.

"Yeah, like I'd get an A- on a math test Alvin." Simon replied sticking out his tongue.

"Then let me see!" Alvin said reaching for the poem. With a quick snatch, Alvin started reading. Simon watched as his brother read the poem. He really didn't want Alvin to read that. It was special, and well, somewhat personal. He didn't know why, but there was just something about it that Simon didn't want Alvin to know about.

"Look like someone can't figure out who this secret admirer is! And it's pretty sad. They called you smart. It so bluntly obvious who this person is Simon!" Alvin said.

"Really? It is? Who?" Simon asked sitting up and turning to face his brother.

"How carefully have you read it?" Alvin asked.

"I think carefully enough to know I can't figure it out at this moment." Simon replied.

"Well… I'll give you a hint! You've know this person for your whole life."

Simon took the poem back and read it over again. What was so bluntly obvious about this that he was not getting? Unless Alvin was just joking…

"Alvin, is this some kind of joke?" Simon asked with a warning tone.

"Nope! I know who it is!" Alvin said with a triumphant grin.

"Well, can I at least have another hint?"

"This person's older than you."

"Brittany?" Simon said what doubt and confession in his answer.

"No way! She's not really into you Si. Sorry to burst your bubble." Alvin replied sarcastically.

"Give me another hint."

"He knows just about everything about you."

Simon thought for a moment.

'_Let's see. It's bluntly oblivious who it is. They've know me all his life. They're older. They probably go to school with them considering it was found at school. He knows just about everything about me… Wait… he? It's a he? No, no, no! Alvin didn't say he did he? Wait? Alvin… he's older, I've known him all my life… he goes to school with me, and knows a lot about me… but…'_

Seeing the look on his brothers face Alvin could help but stare. He knew Simon had figured it out. The look of confusion was just too cute! Alvin blushed realizing that Simon now knew that he had a crush on his brother. Sure it was embarrassing, but you can't stop true love.

"It's you." Simon whispered looking down. His face was slightly red.

"Yeah…" Alvin said looking at Simon. "How'd you figure it out?" He asked with a wink.

"Well." Simon started making eye contact with his brother, "Your hints gave most of it away. And, you name is the first letter of the first sentence spells Alvin Seville."

"Very good. Now here's the question. Do you l-love me?" Alvin question slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, I don't know." Simon said shyly. "It's not what I'm use to… but I guess I could give it a try." Simon looked up smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day Simon." Alvin whispered before bring his lips to Simon's.

'_Well, I kissed a boy… who's my brother! This is gonna be fun!' _Simon thought with a smile as he returned the kiss.

**_page brake_**

**Awww! I think it was cute. If you don't get what I meant when Simon figured it out look at it like this.**

**A** little something, something for a very special person!

**L**ove cannot explain how much I truly and sincerely love you…

**V**ery sweet, and smart… SS just like your initials

**I** sit and watch you, and I can't be more proud of you

**N**obody can compare to your admirable talent and wisdom

**S**imon, when I see you, you make my heart flutter!

**E**very time you comfort me, I know everything is going to be okay

**V**alentine, you make me feel special when everyone else puts me down

**I**ntelligent like a dolphin

**L**oving like a cat

**L**eading like a the head bird in a flock

**E**verlasting love

**The bolded letters spell Alvin Seville. I know it seems rushed, but I just wanted to give you guys a sweet Valentine's Day Alvon story. You know. Cause (I'm writing this on the 12****th****) I assume that there will probably mainly be Alvinatty, Simonette, and Theodore/Eleanor. (Do they have a combined name? O.o?)**

**Anyways! I hope you like it! **

**Review please! **


End file.
